theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Barlow
Quentin Barlow is a Werewolf and a descendant of the original Werewolf. The Werewolf that made the contract with the Djinn had been related to them as well. He is the older brother of Tasha Barlow and is the only remaining male left in his family, making him the Alpha Wolf. Early Life He was born to Aisha Campbell and Edward Barlow, both werewolves, on March 18th, 1993. His father was the Alpha Wolf. After having Quentin, they both feared that he would be in danger. They knew the pack would protect him but that he would always be in danger. At the age of 6, his younger sister Tasha was born. The moment of her birth, he felt protective over her. He knew nothing of what his family was or what he was. He just thought that his family, along with their many 'friends' were just loyal to one another like any real group of friends should be. First Transformation Quentin had hit puberty at 10, a year sooner than his parents expected. His parents could tell it had happened because he started to be faster and stronger and better senses, anyone could see he had hit puberty already. His parents sat him down and explained to him what they are. He doesn't believe them. They tell him that in a few days the full moon will come up and when it does he will be forced to transform. He refuses to believe it. However, his parents take precaution. Hours before the moon would rise as a full moon, they chained him up in a harness made specifically for werewolves, especially ones his age. They too were put in harnesses by human friends of theirs. As the full moon rose, Quentin started to be filled with pain. His body twisting and contorting that woud kill a normal human. He also notices fur sprouting on his skin. He can't believe his parents were telling the truth. As the pain rose, everything went black for Quentin. Fear and Dread From then on Quentin did his best to learn everything about the curse and ways to try to stop it. As it became closer and closer to his sister hitting pubery he feared for the worst. He didn't want her to go through what he did. When he was 13, his parents didn't show up to pick him and his sister from school. As they waited, a teacher escorted with police finally showed up and told him that his parents were killed in a hunting accident. Quentin didn't understand. Yes, a Werewolf could be killed but it was a very hard thing to do. Once he found out a silver bullet was used to shoot them directly in their head, he realized that Hunters must be after his family. He was worried now even more for his sister's safety. One day a man came to their door named Duncan Kane. He told Quentin about T.E.C. and how they could help him. He thought that maybe Kane was one of the hunters that killed his parents. Kane proves to be something else altogether. He and his sister go with Kane and learn about all of the other Supernaturals around the world. Serum Kane gives him a serum that allows him to control himself in human form. It was created from the original Barlow Werewolf, allowing plenty of time to perfect it, but only a Barlow Werewolf could take it. Being put in a room away from others on a full moon a few days later, he learned the serum worked. He was still forced to turn but could control himself when he did. The next morning, he could even remember what he had done the night before. He thanked Mr. Kane. However, the serum must be taken within 24 hours before a full moon or it won't work. He and Mr. Kane worked on the serum and within the matter of two years they had perfected it. If the serum is given to someone anytime before their first change, they would not only be able to turn at will after their first transformation but they could also control themselves in this 'cursed' form and would remember everything when turning back and they could also turn back to human form at anytime. They decide to use it on Tasha, who would be coming on to puberty in a few months. After Tasha took it, something happened. She started to shake and she was forced to turn. However, she simply looked around, not sure what was happening. After Quentin calmed her down she turned back. They found that right after the serum is taken, they would be forced to turn that one time and could turn back at will. By using Tasha's blood, they continued to try to perfect it. They worked on it constantly and in a short period of time they were able to use it on one that had already been transformed. Using the serum, they found every Werewolf in the world and shipped the serum out to every T.E.C. headquarters around the world. Exposed After Guiniverre and Chase exposed Supernaturals to the world, many were frightened. Supernaturals everywhere went into hiding while some stayed out in the open to try to make peace, believing since they are exposed they could try to live peaceful amongst the humans that now know about them.That was not the case. Violence broke out against Supernaturals. Within a few short months over 100 Supernaturals had been killed by Humans. While there were Humans who didn't mind there being Supernaturals, seeing them not as a threat but a great allie as some of them had abilities that could heal deadly illnesses and help save the planet. The government made a treaty with all Supernaturals, they must register and give information about what they are and what their powers are. Quentin refused, he knew exactly how they would be treated. His sister tried to convince him to but he didn't want the world to know what they are. Schools were built so that Supernaturals could learn to use their powers and Humans could watch Supernaturals and learn what they could do. So many Supernaturals had been attacked by Humans that hated them that when they finally did fought back, a human was hurt. However, all over the news waves it was being said this Human was killed. This is when the war broke out and no one was safe on either side. A World At War Quentin and Tasha soon found refuge with one of T.E.C.'s underground facilities. However, that didn't last long as someone had given the names of every Supernatural, even the unregistered ones, to the public. Even the T.E.C. headquarters around the world was hit. Death Quentin and Tasha was being evactuated out as they were the originators of the Barlow Serum. They were most important because if a cure were to be found, it would be in their blood. They were attacked and Quentin was shot in the chest before he could even act. Tasha, so hurt, turned into a Werewolf right in front of them and ran as quickly as possible. Quentin was in Tasha's arms as she ran as quickly as possible. She found a safe place but by that time Quentin had died. Time Line Change After the time line was changed, the Barlow Serum was still created and they were able to allow Werewolves all around the world contron over their curse. Quentin went on to become the head of the Shifting Branch of T.E.C., as Werewolves were somewhat considered Shifters, especially after the serum was created. He and his sister became two of their best operatives. Powers Being the descendant of the original Werewolf makes him more powerful than others. Super Human Strength/Speed/Senses - In Human Form Accelerated Regeneration - In Human Form Super Strength/Speed/Senses/Durability - In Wolf Form Instant Regeneration - In Wolf form Trivia Quentin is only a minor character. He is a character that allowed so much change without being a main character.